Best Friends Forever
by Kushina Anna
Summary: Misaki Yata and Saruhiko Fushimi have been best friends since forever. It is always going to stay that way. SaruMi oneshot.


_A/N This can be a bit OOC at times, sorry._

Misaki was sprawled across the couch in the Homra headquarters. A happy grin formed on his face as soon as his best friend, Saruhiko, entered the room. A few days ago, they had joined the popular red clan, Homra. Things were going pretty smoothly so far, apart from a couple of violent fights which resulted in a few black eyes. Nothing major, yet Saruhiko was still worried about him. Misaki was lucky that Saruhiko let him go out and fight whenever there was an opportunity! He was so protective of "his Misaki".

"Saru!" Misaki practically screamed with excitement.

"Mi~sa~ki~" Saruhiko chuckled and playfully pushed Misaki's legs off the couch so he could sit down.

"Did you miss me while you were on that very important mission of yours?" He asked, pouting slightly.

"Of course I did." Saruhiko said, his eyes never leaving Misaki's.

Misaki giggled childishly and jumped on his friend, tackling him down to the floor. The two best friends were rolling around, softly punching and kicking each other when their King, Mikoto, walked in. Straightaway, Misaki stopped, stood up, straightened his clothes out and blushed, looking at the floor as his King sighed.

"I'm s-sorry, Mikoto-san!" Misaki apologized. Mikoto sighed again before walking back out. Obviously, Misaki followed him.

The other male was still lying on the floor, staring after the two others. The thoughts of Mikoto and Misaki took over his mind. Why did Misaki obsess over the King so much? What was so good about him? Although they have been best friends ever since they were little, Saruhiko just didn't understand why Misaki would all of a sudden choose Mikoto over him. It was wrong. Saruhiko would always choose his Misaki over anybody.

Saruhiko shook himself back to reality and stood up off the floor. Even though he was underage, he sat down on one of the bar stools and scanned the drink bottles and labels. At that moment, Kusanagi walked in. He walked behind the counter and sighed. This has been Saruhiko's spot in the Homra bar ever since he joined. Kusanagi picked up a wine glass and started to polish it.

"What is it, Fushimi?" He asked. Saruhiko gave him 'the look' which told him all he needed to know. Kusanagi sighed. "He doesn't mean to hurt you, he just feels like it's his duty to serve the King. Don't take it personally."

"But he's my best friend. I don't want to loose him." Saruhiko whined. He knew that what the second in command said was true.

"Fushimi, Yata will always be your best friend."

"I know, I just don't want anyone to get between us." He knew that he sounded a bit obsessed and possessive but he couldn't help it. After all, it was his Misaki they were talking about!

A while later Misaki strolled into the bar. He walked up to Saruhiko, placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and smiled, happily skipping off. Saruhiko was frozen in place. He was so stunned that he forgot to control his emotions and let a rosy scarlet colour creep up into his otherwise pale face. He quickly turned his head away to hide his embarrassing reaction. Too late. Kusanagi saw and grinned.  
"I told you."

* * *

**~A few minutes earlier~**

Misaki and the Red King were discussing the events of the past couple of weeks.

After a while, Mikoto said simply, "Saruhiko seems to be interested in you."

"We're best friends sir! We always do everything together, we've know each other for ages, we went to the same school and..." Misaki babbled on cheerfully.

"I meant that he's interested in you as more than just his best friend." After seeing the confusion and disbelief in Misaki's eyes, Mikoto tried again. "He loves you."

"What?!" Misaki stammered. "How do you know?"

"It's obvious, Misaki."

"N-No!" He blushed and ran off. Mikoto waited for the younger boy to come back. Misaki walked back in to the small room, smiling like an idiot. Mikoto nodded.

"I told you."


End file.
